


The Battles at Home

by AgentAyu



Series: The War at Home Universe [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Rated-M for Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentAyu/pseuds/AgentAyu
Summary: A series of short stories from 'The War at Home' universe.





	1. Our Father's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Robin and Roland's first trip to England.

“How long will you be staying?”

“Until Sunday morning.”

“What is the purpose for visit?”

“Weekend getaway.”

“Where will you be staying?”

“With a family friend. Would you need his address?” Robin asked the customs officer.

“Yes, Miss West.”

Robin pulled out her wallet with the address to John Burkart’s resident and handed it to the officer.

“And Miss West, what is your occupation.”

She leaned in as precaution for her own safety as she softly spoke. “Sailor for the United States’ Navy.”

The officer looked up at her. Automatically Robin pulled out her military issued ID card and passed it to the officer. After a quick inspection of her ID, the officer stamped her passport and handed it back to her with her ID card tucked inside.  “Welcome to England, Miss West. I hope you enjoy your stay.”

Robin nodded her thanks as she gathered her two IDs and her duffle bag before heading through the rest of the arrival gate of Heathrow Airport. She quickly texted her uncle that she was about to leave the passenger area to the public area where he was waiting. Her walked slowed down as she crossed paths with the Arrival and Departure boards. Robin’s heart sank a little as she saw a British Airway flight scheduled to depart for Seattle. It’s been six months since she left home for her first duty station; while Robin and Zelena barely talked to each other, they were trying. Robin had been trying since she received the quilt her mother had made for her as a birthday gift a couple of months back.

“Little Bird!”

The sailor smiled as she saw her honorary uncle. “Uncle John!” She yelped in surprise when her father’s best friend lifted her up and twirled her around as they hugged.

“My have you grown!” John held his hand just over her head and brought it up to his chest. “You were just a tyke the last time I saw you. There is no doubt you are Rob’s daughter. You have your mother’s jawline, but practically everything else screams Rob. Maybe I should start calling you ‘The Princess of Thieves’.”

“Well, my name is technically ‘Robin Hood’. Just hyphenated.”

John gestured for her to sit down next to him as they waited in the Public Area for Roland’s flight to arrive. “If you don’t mind me asking, Little Bird, why don’t you go by your full name?”

“Legally I do, but for general papers and when people call me by name I want to be a West because I was named after him so I should have my mom’s name as well. I’m a West as well as a Hood. Also I got tired of the teasing as a kid when I introduced myself as Robin Hood, but I’ve learned to accept it. Didn’t have a choice in boot camp. They went full last name. I was Hood-West the entire time. Everyone of course just called me ‘Hood’. Except my RDCs, the moment they learned my name I was ‘Outlaw’ or ‘RPOC’ the entire two months.”

“RDCs? RPOC?”

“RDCs, Recruit Division Commanders, my drill sergeants I guess would be the easiest way to describe them. RPOC, Recruit Chief Petty Officer. I was my division’s leader so I worked with my RDCs quite a lot to keep order with the division. If someone or a group failed, I failed because I’m their leader. I should have been able to resolve the problems in my division without getting the RDCs involved unless it was above what I could do with my limits as a recruit.”

John chuckled. “Okay, good to know basically the same no matter what branch or country. Blimey, I can remember my boot days. So, what do you two plan to do this weekend?”

“Actually…” Robin took a deep breath. “Uncle John, do you still run a tattoo parlor as well as the tavern?”

“Aye. Why?”

* * *

“Twenty bucks my mom is going to be pissed when she sees this.” Robin said before clenching her teeth into the sleeve of her flannel shirt.

“No bet, we both know you two'll have another row and then forget it ever happened.” Roland was flexing his cling film wrapped arm to help ease the burning sensation throbbing on his inner forearm. “Stop being a girl, Robbie! It’s just a tattoo.”

“Oi! At least girls can take a pounding unlike your crippling ass when you get hit below the belt!” Robin retorted.

The buzzing of the tattoo needle stopped suddenly as their Uncle John was wiping tears away from laughing so hard at Robin’s comeback. “Oh boy, I know Ol’ Rob is cursing at me over you two. Watch yourself Roland, Little Bird is a real spitfire. Brace yourself, Little Bird this might hurt.”

“How bad could it be? You got the outlined fin- FUCK! SHIT! DAMN IT! BALLS!” Robin screamed as John worked on a sensitive spot of her inner forearm.

“Uncle John, the Navy has corrupted my sister she’s so vulgar!” Roland feigned hurt as John continued working on Robin’s tattoo.

Robin flipped off her brother. “There is a reason the saying is ‘swear like a sailor’ not a ‘swear like a marine’.”

“You’re a support branch. Us Marines do the real work compared to you stuck up posh rust buckets.” Roland playfully jabbed.

“Hey Ro, don’t you remember what Marine stands for? My Ass Rides In Navy Equipment. Our rust buckets carries your ass to the fight, jarhead.”

“Squid.”  
  
“Cult.”

* * *

“Alrighty Little Hoods, two Sherwood Specialty coming right up.” John placed the shot glasses in front of the Hood Siblings as they sat in the corner part of the bar. “How is your arm feeling you two?”

Both Robin and Roland looked down at their freshly cleaned arms. A slight glisten was over their tattoos from the ointment. It was still slightly red from where their blood rushed to take care of traumatized area. The two had discussed it in length what they were going to get to represent their father, it naturally fell to them getting a lion on their right inner forearm like him. Roland had their uncle ink him with an exact replica of their father’s. Robin didn't feel like having a lot of solid black on her arm so she got a more detailed version of the lion that took up most of her arm.

“Burning and throbbing.” Robin answered.

“No worries, that’ll fade eventually. Just remember not to scratch it once it starts scabbing. Right, two Sherwoods ready to go. Little Bird, since this is your first drink I best warn you toss it back and swallow immediately."

The Hood Siblings picked up their shot glasses and turned towards each other. “A toast to the old man.” Roland suggested. They turned towards the photo of their father and Roland’s mother behind the bar. “Dad, we now bare the lion like you do. We promise to honor your memory, to live by what you’ve taught us to be honorable, even when things get tough we are to always remain honorable.”

Roland’s throat started to tighten and he couldn’t continue. Robin spoke up with a watery voice. “To your legacy that we promise to carry on. We are your legacy. Cheers!”

They clinked their glasses, tapped it onto the bar top before throwing their shot back. Robin coughed not expecting the burning sensation down her throat going immediately to her stomach. “BLOODY HELL!”

John and Roland laughed. While John got a glass a water for her, Roland was patting her back. “You okay there, Champ?” Robin flipped her brother off before chugging the water placed in front of her. “Congrats, Robbie! You had your first big girl drink. Two years before the legal limit back home! Since it’s your first time drinking, let’s start you off easy. Uncle John, Strongbow for Robbie. As for me I’d like to try whatever was Dad’s favorite drink. And we might need some of the tavern’s burgers.”

Robin leaned against her brother’s shoulder as the effect of the shot began to settle. Tingling at the back of her neck, lightheadedness that felt great and not woozy. She pulled out her phone and sent a photo text to Alice of herself standing in front of a sign that said ‘Welcome to London’.

> _Hello from London, Alice of Wonderland and Other Places! <3 Robin Hood_


	2. Welcome to Recruit Training Command

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin goes to Boot Camp

**_Recruit Training Command, Great Lakes, Illinois_ **

**P-DAYS**

Hey mom,

It’s Day 1, actually I guess it’s Day 2 of P-Days (Processing Days). I’m in bed writing instead of sleeping right now so I can record what the hell happened since that less than a minute phone call upon arrival probably left you more worried. I’m fine. It has been a hectic first 24 hours of boot camp, but I made it through (barely). REMEMBER: In the next couple of weeks a big brown box will arrive that has the clothes you last saw me in and my DEP drawstring bag, and yes my underwear is in the box as well since they had us changed to boot camp issued underwear.

I’ve already been assigned a division which is good. That means I don’t have to be here any longer than 2 months (unless something happens forcing me to be held back, which I do not see happening). I’m in division 714. I don’t have an actual address for you yet should you or anyone else back home want to mail anything to me while I’m here. I should have that by the end of the week once we’ve moved to our official compartment. We’re in a temporary one as they sort personnels to their divisions and assign us our RDCs (Recruit Division Commanders).

I strongly advise you probably keep a cheat sheet of the terms I’ll be writing in this letter and any future letters. It’s a lot easier for me when I’m in a rush writing in acronyms. Anyways they took our pictures for our military IDs. I swear they intentionally have every photo look like a mugshot since we’re sleep deprived when they take the photos. Four years of my boot camp mugshot with short hair. At least I didn’t get the terrible haircut most of the girls in my division got. Within the last twenty four hours I admit I had moments I thought I had made a grave mistake. My recruiters and the videos they had you and I watch is nothing compared to actually being here with all the yelling to keep us in control to do what they wanted us to do.

You remember how my recruiters told me to NOT stand during the Moment of Truth when I had you talk to them to ease your worries before I left… well, I stood up. Now before you blow a gasket having read that sentence hear me out! I stood because I didn’t know if those unpaid parking tickets  was going to affect me. It really sucks that the notification that those parking tickets somehow didn’t get paid arrived before I left and couldn’t challenge it. I wanted to err on the side of caution and let them know that I had a pending protest in regards to the tickets. Turns out they really couldn’t give two shits (sorry for the language) about traffic tickets as long as it wasn’t a DUI and there is no police report. So, I really didn’t need to stand at all, but like I said I’d rather err on the side of caution.

Day 3 of P-Days, not much happened. Got our initial shots. Unlike most of the people in my division I luckily only needed two. The flu shot (yes, they had us get them before flu season) and the peanut butter shot. My rear is definitely hurting and will hurt to walk and sit for the next couple of days. We also got tested for TB. One girl popped up so she’s gone to Med Hold. We also got issued our camo uniforms called NWUs (Navy Working Uniforms), but we can’t wear them until we move to our permanent compartment at the end of the week. Our RPOC (Recruit Chief Petty Officer, a.k.a. our division recruit leader) got fired before lights out, tomorrow someone is either volunteering or being voluntold they’re they new RPOC. She got fired because she walked up to our RDCs (yep, they got assigned to us today) and said she couldn’t handle the yelling and pressure of leading. Uh… excuse me? You volunteered during our first 24 hours because you had previous NJROTC experience (Navy Junior Reserve Officers’ Training Corp, high school version of NROTC in college) and you go and quit on your team, your division, after one day?! Whatever not my problem. I just want to focusing on doing my best here and graduating boot camp.

Day 4 of P-Days, the universe fucking (sorry) hates me. Guess who was voluntold they were Division 714’s new RPOC? YEP! THIS GAL! My RDCs found out my name is Robin Hood. They thought it would be funny to have me lead the division of ‘my merry women’ since we’re an all girls division. I’m now stuck with the nickname ‘Outlaw’ whenever I’m not being addressed as ‘RPOC’ by them. At least I can use that to gauge their moods. If they address me as ‘Outlaw’ things aren’t bad, but the moment I become ‘RPOC’ again it’s bad news bears.

Today was filled with being yelled at individually or as a group. When I didn’t understand what one of my Petty Officers said I said, “Sorry, Petty Officer?” and got yelled at because apparently saying sorry is not something you do in boot camp. ‘Sorry’ and then their title is taken in the context of ‘sorry excuse of a…’. Instead of ‘sorry’ it’s ‘pardon’ and ‘my apologies’. Thankfully when this happened I was not cleared as FFD (Fit for Full Duty) by medical yet so they couldn’t drop me (meaning have me do push ups or anything physical). Other than that we did the last of our medical screenings, everyone has been cleared, and started practicing marching.

Remember that show on Netflix,  _Orange is the New Black_? We learned quickly to live by that bed rule in the first episode. Sleep ON the bed, NOT IN it. Making beds the military way, which I'm sure is the prison way at this point, is a real bitch (sorry) to deal with every morning.

Day 5 of P-Days, we’ve moved into our new compartment. We got the ‘ship’ that has ‘beach front property’. Meaning we’re located at the compartments closest to the drill halls and where the barber shop is located as well as our training classrooms. Everyone else has to march from their ships to our location. Not sure what they’re going to do with us tomorrow or the following day since it’s the weekend. Anyways here is the address where you and anyone else can mail me letters:

SR HOOD-WEST, ROBIN, M.  
SHIP XXX DIV 714  
RECRUIT TRAINING COMMAND  
XXXX OHIO STREET  
GREAT LAKES, IL 60088-XXXX

  1. DO NOT SEND CARE PACKAGES; LETTERS ONLY.
  2. THE ENVELOPE HAS TO HAVE THAT SPECIFIC ADDRESS WRITTEN OUT.
  3. You and everyone else can mail me anytime. We receive mail every night, BUT outgoing mail happens ONLY ON SUNDAYS.



That’s my first week here, but NOT counted as actual part of Boot Camp. That starts Monday. I’ll try to keep you posted. Also we might be able to make phone calls in the future, I don’t know when or what time so keep your cell phone on you if you can. With how busy it’s going to get here, I might not be able to write lengthy letters like this or even sporadic ones throughout the week.

Love,

Robin

* * *

**WEEK 1**

When Regina walked into the bar and cafe the next day, she saw Zelena sitting at the bar staring at her phone. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Zelena wiped a few stray tears from her face. “I missed Robin’s phone call because I was doing inventory in the back. She left several voicemails because she kept talking until the message limit. It’s mostly silence, throat clearing, and heavy breathing because she was crying. She was crying and I couldn’t be there to hug her or talk to her.” She handed her phone to her sister before she retreated to the restroom to wash up.

Regina pulled up her sister’s voicemail inbox and played the first message. 

> Mom?

There was a short period of silence before Robin spoke again.

> Mom… I guess you’re busy since it’s the break between lunch and when the bar opens. Sorry I couldn’t give you a heads up when we’d be making phone calls. Even we don’t know when our RDCs will give us the opportunity to call. They didn’t have to grant us this opportunity, but I’m not going to complain.

Regina kept listening as there was a long pause, but she could still hear her niece’s breathing as she kept clearing her throat. Probably tightening as she was started to tear up. 

> Anyways I passed my DEP test and of course passed the PFA. So that means at least for now Roland and I will be graduating from our respective boot camps as E-2s. But since I’m RPOC and if I don’t screw up too hard I should get that promotion to E-3 by graduation! Roland is going to be so jealous that I’m going to out rank him.

The voicemail ended and rolled into the next one.

> Got our first ITE (Intensive Training Exercise), basically a boot camp right of passage. Never had I felt so sore in my life until that happened. Sorry for talking really fast, we only get fifteen minutes and…

Robin was struggling to keep talking. Her voice becoming more watery the longer she talked.

> They issued me glasses, which I’m not wearing because I don’t see the need to wear them at boot camp. Medical also tried to persuade me to being on birth control. I’m not having sex while in boot camp, apparently people try, and there is no way I’m getting pregnant even if I did have a sex life because I like girls. Not much has happened in boot camp except a lot of paperwork to fill out.

Once again the voicemail ended and rolled onto the last message. 

> I swear I’ve lost so many minutes having to re-call and wait to go to voicemail. Time is almost up. I’m fine. I promise I am. I know you can hear that I sound like a mess and crying… not gonna lie, I’m feeling a little homesick. But I’ll survive. I can get through this. If you could leave England and travel to New York and then to Seattle when you were my age, I can handle being in boot camp and leaving home as well.
> 
> _WRAP IT UP! HURRY IT UP, RECRUITS! RPOC!_
> 
> Sorry I have to go. Love you bye.

* * *

**WEEK 2**

Dear Alice of Wonderland and Other Places,

Sorry for this rushed letter. It’s been busy this entire week so I wasn’t able to write a more well written one. I also have to take a shower soon and iron basically my entire uniform set before Holiday Routine ends. Holiday Routine is the first half of Sunday left to the recruit to go to religious services, or stay back in the compartment to shower and shine our boots or write letters.

Most of this week consisted of running through mock inspections and drill marching practice. We also had our swim test earlier this week. I was terrified when I got up to the edge of the ten foot platform. We had to look at the giant American flag across the room to make sure our head were up when we stepped off the platform. I had a more than a ‘little’ extra push from the instructor because I froze. In my defense I don’t have issues with being ten feet in the air and dropping into the water that is deep enough for a drop from that high. What terrified me was having to stand on the edge for a good minute before we needed to take the plunge.

Why couldn’t they have just let me ‘walk the plank’ and get it over with? Either way I passed the 3rd Class Swim Test which is the minimum we need to graduate boot camp and get in the Navy. Because I’m going to MA A-School (MA = Master-at-Arms, Navy cop), they had me take the 2nd Class Swim Test as well like my recruiters said they would and I passed. I need to thank you tremendously for helping me nail the front crawl and side stroke. I did a little bit of swimming competition growing up, but I was always put in the breaststroke competition since that was the only way I knew how to swim besides the elementary backstroke.

We also got issued our dress uniforms. Looking rather spiffy if I do say so myself! We also had our first written test. Thank you as well for sending me better photos of the ships than what they had in our training guides and writing down the exact difference between what our aircraft carriers and amphibious ships were. Next week we start learning basic seamanship and marlinspike.

Have to go. Can’t wait to hear from you!

Oo-De-Lally!

Robin Hood

* * *

**W **EEK** 3**

Dear Alice of Wonderland and Other Places,

Marlinspike was fun. We got on a fake ship to practice mooring and going underway. Sorry for another short letter. We’re constantly going through mock inspections and drill marching practice since next week is ‘Hell Week’. It’s the calm before the storm. But I’m halfway there! One more month to go!

Oo-De-Lally!

Robin Hood

* * *

**W **EEK** 4**

Zelena poured herself another glass of wine as she played Robin’s voicemail again. She once again missed her daughter’s phone call, this time because she was at a dental appointment.  

> Hi mom,
> 
> Guess I missed ya again. Oh my god did this week live up to its namesake. Up by 0400 and lucky to make it in our racks by 2000, since the government is obligated to give us eight hours of sleep while in boot camp. Got to fire a pistol for the first time ever. Guess I take after Dad quite a bit since I scored expert in my marksmanship. It made me remember the times Dad took Roland and I to the gun range to shoot the rifles. Too bad we didn’t do any rifle shooting in boot camp.
> 
> We also conducted our second PFA, I passed with flying colors again of course. Graduation photos were taken as well. I ordered a package of the standard stuff like during yearbook photos from school. Should be enough for you, Aunt Regina, Henry and whoever else. We also got our second ITE beating since apparently during Hell Week RDCs switch divisions to find the littlest and most dumb things to hit us on. Another multiple choice test concluded and passed, but this one was a little harder.
> 
> We have firefighting training next week, following week is the gas chamber, last inspections, last PFA, and final written test. After that is Battle Stations; our final assessment.

There was a pause as if Robin wasn’t sure what else she wanted to say.

> I wished we had been able to talk. I never thought I’d encounter people who would nag me more than you did.

Robin chuckled.  

> Three more weeks of boot camp. I’ll keep you posted in letters about graduation once my RDCs tell us anything.
> 
> Love you… bye.

* * *

**W **EEK** 5**

Dear Alice of Wonderland and Other Places,

I have a new mad respect for firefighters. They carry more gear than what we do on the ships should there be a fire. The latter half of this week was fun because we got to do the hands on stuff with the damage control aboard ship.

I know you said I didn’t need to apologize for my short letters, but I feel bad. Because there is so much I want to tell you except it’s hard to write them. Easier to explain if I was talking to you on the phone or in person. So, I’m sorry another boring letter where most of the time it’s marching drills, studying for written exams, and thankfully no more mock inspections.

There was this simulated area for the hands on damage control class where it was pitched black and strobe lights at certain points to disorient us. We went in as a group of five and had to navigate through it while holding each others' shoulders like a half conga line. I swore I thought something was going to jump out at us at any given moment it was like a haunted house. But without the eerie sounds, the dampened air, spooky music, fans blowing down our necks, and jump scares.

It was supposed to simulate if we were on part of a ship that was damaged and lights were out completely or broken enough that they flickered.

Two more weeks until I graduate!

Oo-De-Lally!

Robin Hood

* * *

**W **EEK** 6**

Robin hung up dishearteningly as she finished up leaving another voicemail for her mom. Three phone calls. Three missed calls. She immediately inserted her phone card again to make another call. She held her breath as the phone rang praying the person on the other end would pick up. For all she knew the one she was calling now was busy or wouldn’t pick up because a number they didn’t know.

_“Hello?”_

The brand new sailor gave a wet chuckle as tears started to trail down her cheeks thankful the girl on the other end picked up. “Hey, Wonderland.”

There was a pause before Robin felt like a puddle of mess at the other girl’s excitement, not even caring she heard the nickname she only endured with her. _“NOBIN!”_

“Are you busy?”

_“No, I just got home from my Friday class. How have you been? I recently got your letter about the gas chamber, that doesn’t sound like fun.”_

Robin chuckled again. “No, it definitely wasn’t. Especially since I was in the last row so the room was filled with the previous gas pills and the instructor didn’t fully cook our gas pills down so we got the full blast of it. On the bright side it cured me of my cold, though I don’t recommended it.” Her cheeks were hurting hearing Alice’s laugh. “Guess what.”

_“What? It has to be good since I can hear in your voice you’re bursting with sunshines and rainbows.”_

“I wouldn’t go that far since I’m still in boot camp for another week. But last night we completed our final test and I’m officially a sailor! Not going to lie, I cried during the capping ceremony when they started playing, _God Bless the U.S.A._ ”

_“You don’t cry easily. I’m so happy for you. I’ll have to bug your family to show me videos and photos of your graduation. Where are you off to after boot camp, I can’t remember where?”_

“I’m off to San Antonio, Texas for at least another two months. From there, I won’t know until I get to A-School.” Robin spent the rest of her time talking to Alice just glad to hear a familiar voice for the first time in two months.

* * *

**W **EEK** 7**

As Robin and her division entered the Graduation Hall she immediately spotted her family sitting as close to the front row as possible where her division would be standing during the ceremony. Zelena was beaming with pride the entire time. Knowing her mother, aunt, and her cousin and his wife were watching she held her head higher and her back taller as she lead her division through the Graduation Hall. Robin was glad that her division was the first one to march through the hall because that placed them under the Washington State flag that was hanging over them along with other state flags. She had to have a little bit of home pride wherever she could get it.

Years down the line if people asked Robin what graduation felt like she wouldn’t be able to say. She was half-asleep with her eyes open through most of the ceremonial part of the graduation. All those hours practicing the graduation drill allowed her and her division to perform without a second thought and half-asleep. It wasn’t until the guest Captain and the Boot Camp’s Commanding Officer were standing at her end of the hall that she became fully awake again since this was the final portion of graduation. Each division RPOC saluting them as they passed with their cutlass. She could see her family having their phones out either video recording or taking pictures as she raised her cutlass for the salute and stood at attention.

Robin and the other RPOCs and flag bearers of their respective divisions were given orders to fall out of formation and retrieve the all-weather jackets for their division. The flags were placed in a corner as well as the now sheathed cutlass as they fell back into formation after passing the jackets back to their division mates. She was starting to get fidgety, she squeezed her arm muscles and released them over and over while the announcer was reminding everyone in the stands to not forget any of their belongings.

“... without further delay. NOW HEAR THIS! NOW HEAR THIS! LIBERTY CALL! LIBERTY CALL! FALL OUT!”

Cheers were heard throughout the hall as all newly graduated sailors fell out of formation finally relaxing and breathing for what felt like the first time in forever. Robin had done it. She had survived boot camp and was now a sailor to the United States Navy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different writing format for this chapter. I know a lot of things might be confusing which is my intention for this chapter. Robin has shifted to a different world where, yes, people would not understand without going through it themselves. However, it gives a general over view of what she went through and her thoughts over everything.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Again I don't know when the next part will be out or where in the timeline it falls, but look forward to it!


	3. A Huge Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogers asks Zelena for a huge favor.

**_July 18, 2008_ **

“I need to ask a huge favor from you.” Rogers announced as he sat at the bar at the end of breakfast rush hour at the Emerald City Bar and Cafe.

Zelena lightly glared at the officer. “I’d be happy to hear what your favor is if you go back out the door and give a proper greeting to the one most likely going to be serving your breakfast and coffee, Officer.”

Rogers blushed at his unintentional poor manners. He mumbled an apology and walked out the bar and cafe to return a few minutes later. “Kelly, good morning! Wonderful day so far isn’t it?”

“A good morning to you too, Rogers. Now your usual breakfast with your cup of coffee?” Zelena greeted with an over exaggerated sweetness.

“Any chance you could make the coffee an Irish one?”

Zelena clicked her tongue. “Sorry, too early at this establishment.”

“Damn.”

The officer and bartender first met a few years ago after Rogers and his daughter, Alice, moved from England to Seattle at a PTA Meeting when their daughters were still in elementary school. It surprised both of them how quickly they developed a friendship with one another, probably because their shared understanding about being single parents. Whatever the reasons were to them it was nice to have a friend who wasn’t someone they worked with every day.

“So, what’s this huge favor you need from me?” Zelena asked as she poured the officer his coffee.

Rogers looked anywhere but at Zelena as he mustered the courage to just ask her. “Could you please give  _ The Talk _ to Alice?” Out of all the things her friend could have asked of her  _ The Talk _ was not what she expected. The officer cleared his throat. “She started her first cycle last night and even though they had that elementary level of Sex ED when she was in fifth grade it’s been a couple of years and she has yet to do seventh grade Sex ED. And we both know the school doesn’t talk or explain things beyond the basics. I tried talking with her, but she said she didn’t feel comfortable with me since I’m her father and also can’t explain from personal experience about female issues. Kelly, you’re the only female friend I trust enough to help with this. Please help me!”

The pause the fell between the two made the situation more awkward for Rogers. Zelena walked away to turn in his breakfast order before refilling his cup and filling a cup of coffee for herself. “So she wants a female to give her  _ The Talk _ ? Why I do I feel like this is going to be more than just  _ The Talk _ ?”

“Probably because I might need your help when she needs to go bra shopping as well? I’d be willing to go with her because I am her father, but she doesn’t feel comfortable with me.” He looked down at the bar top dishearteningly.

Zelena took a sip from her mug. “Rogers, you can be her best friend in the whole world as well as her father, but she is a girl and going through the stages where things won’t be the same between you two anymore. I remember when my two Robins went through this stage. Robin had to adjust that his little girl was growing up and kind of reminded him he has a daughter as well as a son.” The bartender let out a deep sigh. “She probably doesn’t want Robin to know I’m assuming.”

“No, I don’t think she would. It’s not like our daughters are friends, Kelly. Classmates, yes. Otherwise I haven’t heard Alice mention anything about your daughter unless they’re grouped together for a class project.”

The bartender nodded in agreement. “Same. We might be friends, but our daughters are in different circles at school. Robin also has more male friends than female friends because she is a jock and grew up with her brother and a cousin/step-brother. Thankfully it’s summer vacation for them which gives us plenty of opportunities to help Alice without Robin knowing. How about this coming Monday? My family will be at a Mariners game and I was going to have a day to myself.”

“Kelly, don’t let this ruin your off day.”

“It’s alright, Rogers. I’d rather help your daughter out than twiddle my thumbs not sure what to do with my first day off in a long while. I’ll give you the receipt for you to pay me back and don’t worry I won’t try to break the bank with you. Be prepared for at least two hundred dollars if they’re not on sale.”

* * *

**_July 21, 2008_ **

Alice and Zelena sat in silence in the living room of the West apartment. Rogers had dropped Alice off a half hour ago after ten minutes of making sure Alice was comfortable being left alone with Zelena for most of the day, causing Alice to puff her cheeks out in annoyance to her father assuring him she was fine. In front of Alice was a mug of tea with milk and honey to help calm her down from her embarrassment over the situation.

“Since I’m not sure what they taught you in fifth grade about Sex ED, how about you just ask whatever questions you might have and I’ll answer them as best I can for you?” The blonde looked at the redhead and blushed harder before grabbing her cup of tea and drink from it. “Or not…”

“Did you have these talks with Robin?”

The redhead barely heard the girl and had to ask Alice to repeat her question. “I’m sorry, what was that, darling?”

“Did you have these talks with Robin?” Alice asked a little louder.

Zelena shook her head. “No, Robin is the type of person who would rather learn in school or research things herself. Though I wouldn’t be surprised if she went to my sister for help to avoid the awkwardness between her and I over the matter.”

“Is this supposed to be awkward and embarrassing?” Alice asked just as quietly as her previous question.

“Yes and no. It’s awkward because things are changing for you as you’re growing from being a girl and into a woman. Like what happened when your father dropped you off. I’m positive he’s still acting like the concerned and caring father he’s always been for you, but now you find it slightly annoying because you’re going through a change that is confusing for you and you’re going to want your space. The main thing I want you to take from this is that everyone woman goes through puberty. What happens various from person to person because of genetics, but generally it’s developing breasts, starting your menstrual cycle, and growth spurts. And possibly seeing boys differently.”

Alice scrunched her nose. “Why would I look at boys any differently?”

“Well, you’ll start developing crushes on boys, begin dating them, eventually find a decent bloke you’ll fall in love with to marry and possibly start a family with him.”

“But…” Alice hesitated before asking her question. “But what if I don’t want to marry a boy?”

Zelena slowly answered Alice not fully sure how to approach that question. “Then I guess you’ll find a decent gal to marry one day.”

“Is it wrong that I might not like boys?”

“Darling, let me ask you this? How are you sure you don’t like boys? I’m just wondering because for me I never questioned that I like boys.”

Alice shrugged. “I’m not sure myself. But I hear other girls at school talking about which boy they think is cute and I don’t see it. People already call me ‘weird’ and I don’t want to be weirder if I don’t like boys like the other girls. What would Papa think if it turns out I do like girls?”

“Well, I think since you’re still growing keep an open mind. You might like girls or boys or both. Either way it’s perfectly fine as long as you and your partner love each other. And as for your Papa, I’m sure he’ll love you no matter who you love, boy or girl. He’d want you to be happy and have someone who loves as much as he does if not more.”

The two exchanged a smile as they sipped their tea. “Now, darling, is there any other questions you have that I will try my best to answer?”

“Um… a few. There is something I’m wondering about from the health book Papa brought home from the library.”

“Okay, hit me with your best shot.” Zelena said feeling more confident of helping ease Alice’s worries.

“What’s masturbation?” Alice’s entire face turned red when Zelena coughed into her tea mug. Zelena immediately regretted thinking she had this  _ Talk _ with Alice in the bag.

* * *

After a couple of more hours of Zelena answering Alice’s questions, no matter how awkward and embarrassing they were, Zelena had driven them to Northgate Mall to buy Alice her bras. They’ve already been to Macy’s and Nordstrom where they didn’t have sports bras that would fit Alice comfortably and still allow her to grow into. Zelena was now standing outside the changing room Alice was using at JCPenney waiting for the girl’s verdict of the bras she was trying on.

“Miss West, why are we looking at only the sports bras and not the other bras with the clasps?” Alice asked through the door.

“Alice, as I said in the car ride over, you can call me ‘Kelly’. I’m having you get a sports bra because you’re beginning to develop so you’re going to either grow out of the bras quickly or it won’t fit you properly. Most women aren’t even wearing a proper bra size. You’ll probably hear from your classmates later how their backs are hurting because of their bras. They’re more than likely wearing the wrong size with the strap being too tight and the metal wiring in the cups are digging into the underside of their breasts.” Zelena explained. When she didn’t hear anything from Alice, Zelena grew a little concern. “Alice? Is everything alright in there, darling?”

“I don’t think this fits me properly. My sides and back are hurting. It’s as if it’s pinching me.”

“Open the door, darling, so I may take a look. I believe you that it’s pinching you, but I want to see if it’s because of the bra design or size.” 

Alice opened the door to allow the older woman into the changing stall and immediately Zelena could tell the bra was too tight on the girl. Zelena let out a frustrated sigh. “Well, this certainly isn’t good. This is the medium, right?” Alice nodded. “Alice, do I have your permission to place my hands on you to make adjustments? If you feel uncomfortable at anytime you can tell me to stop.”

“You have permission.” Alice consented quietly feeling embarrassed that this trip was taking longer than she had hoped.

Zelena walked behind Alice. “I’m going to lift the bottom of the bra for you to see how much this is hurting you.” She barely lifted the bottom of the bra around Alice’s rib cage and both could see how red the girl’s skin had gotten as well as the indentation lines from the fabric stitching along her side. “Way too tight. Come on, darling. I’ll leave you to remove this one and we’ll try another store.”

“Why don’t we just go to one of the sporting stores?” Alice asked after Zelena left the changing stall.

“They’re the last resorts since they usually are out of size we’re looking for you or over priced. We’ll try Old Navy next. I don’t know why I didn’t have us try there first since they were the ones who had bras for Robin that fit her comfortably.” Zelena felt a tap on her arm. She looked down and saw Alice holding the ill-fitted bras. “Do you want to go to Old Navy first or get something to eat?”

“Um…” Alice thought as she placed the bras in the clothes pile near the entrance of the changing rooms. “Let’s go to Old Navy first. I really want to be done with looking for bras. We’ve been at this for hours, Kelly. Is it supposed to be this boring and hard to find bras?”

Zelena chuckled in sympathy for the girl remembering Robin acting exactly like this a few years ago. “The first ones are usually the hardest because we need to get the size that fits you comfortably and allows you to grow into. Replacing them wouldn’t be as much of a hassle.” She held out her hand for Alice to take hold and smiled when the girl grasped her hand as they walked to their next destination.

* * *

Alice sat down in her seat with a huge sigh of relief to be done with the bra shopping. After they finished up at Old Navy, Zelena had Alice picked where they were to eat lunch. Feeling a little homesick, Alice picked Ivar’s Seafood Bar because they had fish and chips on the menu.

“How are you holding up, darling? Tired?” Zelena asked as she placed the tray with their food on the table.

The blonde nodded. “I thought spending nearly all day at the mall shopping was supposed to be fun. That’s what is shown on the telly and in movies.”

“You’ll come to learn that television and movies can be misleading to show you what they want you to see.” Zelena passed the basket of fish and chips to the girl. “And shopping can be fun, including window shopping. The last several hours hasn’t been fun for you because you’re learning something new and were stressing out finding the right fit for you.”

“We probably should have gone to Old Navy first.” Alice joked before eating some of her fries.

Zelena dramatically groaned causing Alice to laugh. “Yes, we should have. At least we accomplished what we came here to do and I was able to find a few cargo trousers for Robin.”

“Those trousers seemed a little big for her though.”

“Darling, the entire theme of today’s shopping is buy clothes a size or two too big for both of you girls to grow into. We’re just lucky Old Navy had a ‘Buy 2, Get 1 Half-Off’ deal on bras which will save your Papa some money.”

Alice nodded in understanding. “I did the math, if they weren’t on sale you would have paid nearly two hundred dollars for eight bras. Why are bras so expensive?”

The redhead tilted her head from side to side as she try to come up with a reasonable explanation for the blonde. “Materials to make them. The better the quality the more expensive they’ll be and sometimes for name brands. A good rule of thumb for you later in life: Never sacrifice comfort for fashion or name brands.”

Alice nodded again in understanding. The two continued eating the rest of their meal in silence.

“Um, Kelly.” Zelena looked up from her bowl of clam chowder to see Alice blushing a little. “Thank you. For answering my questions and taking me bra shopping. I don’t think Papa would have been able to help as much.”

“I’ll give him benefit of the doubt that he would have helped you get the proper size, but it would have taken longer than it did for us.” She looked at her watch and smiled at the girl. “We still have some time before I need to return you to your father, do you want to go wander the mall for a bit? Or are you too tuckered out from our shopping earlier?”

Alice shook her head. “I wouldn’t mind looking around other stores, just as long as we don’t have to go anywhere near bras.”

They both chuckled as they cleaned up their table and headed out. Alice reach out and clasped her hand into Zelena’s, enjoying the comfort it brought from holding the older woman’s hand. She imagined this is what it would have been like if she had a mother taking her shopping, even if it meant borrowing her classmate’s mother for a day.

* * *

“Hey, Kelly. What’s Spencer’s?” Alice asked as she started walking towards the store only to be lightly grabbed by her shoulders and turned around by Zelena to walk the opposite direction.

“Not a place for us to go to today or anytime until you’re older. By older I mean when you’re eighteen and able to make decisions on your own because you’ll be an adult.” Zelena was not about to have Rogers no longer trust her to look after his daughter if Alice stepped foot into the not-so-kid friendly store. “How about Hot Topic instead? That’s more appropriate than Spencer’s.”

Upon entering the store, Alice beelined to the back where most of the clothing line was located while Zelena stood awkwardly at the front. She didn’t normally enter Hot Topic whenever her daughter or nephews wanted to check it out during their shopping trips because of the music volume. Slowly she wandered closer to the  _ Harry Potter _ merchandise and browsed as she tried blocking out the music. 

“May I help you find anything, ma’am?” The sales clerked as as she approached the redhead.

“Oh, I’m with…” Zelena pointed at Alice who had wandered towards the pop culture t-shirt wall.

“Ah, got it. You’re with your daughter. Does she need help looking for anything specific?”

Zelena didn’t bother correcting the sales clerk of the mistake of Alice being her daughter. “I think she’s just wandering around for now, but thank you.”

The sales clerk nodded. “Feel free to get me if either of you need help finding anything.”

While waiting for Alice, Zelena looked at all the Gryffindor and Slytherin products trying to see if she could find something Robin would like to wear. She was holding up a Gryffindor athletic shirt when she felt Alice tap her arm.

“Be honest, what do you think, Kelly?” Alice held her arms out and slowly turned around showing the black and red checkered flannel that was a couple of sizes too big on her.

“Well, my opinion doesn’t really matter in the end. Do you like the shirt? Because you’d be the one wearing it.”

Alice beamed and nodded her head. “It’s really soft.” She looked at the  _ Harry Potter _ wall and frowned. “They hardly have any Hufflepuff things or Ravenclaw.”

“Is Hufflepuff your house?”

The blonde nodded. “Ravenclaw being my second. I like Hufflepuff because of their loyalty and always wanting to do the right thing. What about you? Do you have a preferred house?”

“I prefer Slytherin mainly because my favorite color is green, but I think I fit with them more.”

Alice hummed as she kept looking at the wall. “Well, there’s nothing wrong with being a Slytherin since not all Slytherins were truly evil in the end.” Her face lit up when she found a small section of Hufflepuff apparel. She immediately picked out the black and yellow Hufflepuff cardigan. 

“While we’re here. Do you mind helping find something for Robin? I’m having trouble deciding which she would probably wear versus what I think she’d wear.” Zelena held up the athletic shirt and black varsity hoodie with red sleeves.

“Um…” She scrunched her nose and looked back at the Gryffindor products. “I think that faded red Gryffindor shirt is more Robin than what you’ve picked out.” Alice pointed at a t-shirt with the lion being the focus along with the Gryffindor traits ‘Courage, Bravery, Determination’ in bold letters surrounding the lion in a circle.

Zelena put what she was holding back on the rack and grabbed the shirt Alice point out. “You’re right this is definitely Robin.”  She watch as Alice was debating between the Hufflepuff cardigan and the red and black checkered flannel shirt she was wearing. “So, any plans for this weekend?”

“Papa has the day off Saturday. I don’t know what we’re going to do during the day, but we’re going to the Old Spaghetti Factory for dinner with Detective Weaver.” Alice smiled. “It’s going to be nice to spend a day with Papa.” She placed the cardigan back and picked up a Hufflepuff scarf hair bow instead.

They walked to the cashier where Zelena placed the shirt for Robin down and helped Alice take the flannel shirt off before placing it on top of Robin’s shirt. “Darling, would you please go grab that Hufflepuff cardigan?” 

Alice looked at Zelena confused before going to grab it at Zelena’s request. When she returned with the cardigan, Zelena had placed it with the other merchandise for the sales clerk was ringing up. Before Alice could object, Zelena had already swiped her credit card and signed for everything. 

“Um… Kelly. Why did you pay for everything?” Alice asked as they walked out of the store. She once again held onto Zelena’s hand.

“An early birthday gift from me to you. I’ve already talked with your father about it when he asked me to take you shopping.” Zelena smiled and winked at the girl.

Alice blushed. “Oh, thank you.” It warmed her knowing there was someone else who knew it was her birthday on Saturday besides her Papa and Weaver. Since her birthday was during summer vacation, she didn’t receive birthday wishes during school like most of her classmates whose birthdays were during the school year.

* * *

“Alright, Little Rabbit, home sweet home.” Zelena announced as she parked in front of the apartment complex where Alice and her father lived.

“Little Rabbit?” Alice giggled at the nickname.

“Yeah, Little Rabbit. In reference to the white rabbit Alice follows. Robin and my nephews also have animal like nicknames from me too.” Zelena got out of the car to walk Alice up to her apartment.

Alice grabbed the Old Navy bag that had her bras as well as her shirts and hair bow from Hot Topic. “What’s Robin’s?”

“Oh, I can’t tell you. I’m already dealing with a short fused pre-teen at home and I wouldn’t dare, betray her like that.” Zelena dramatically feign hurt at the thought of betraying her daughter’s nickname.

“It’s Little Bird, isn’t it? Because she’s named after the bird?” Alice guessed.

“Good guess, darling, but no.”

Alice thought carefully about her classmate’s name before bursting out another guess. “Kit!” Zelena raised her eyebrow at the name. “Kit. It’s what baby foxes are called, but they’re also called ‘cub’ or ‘pup’. Kit just seemed like the most logical choice!”

Zelena chuckled. “How did we go from a bird to a fox?”

“Well… Robin’s name is Robin Hood isn’t it? I just thought of the animated  _ Robin Hood _ who was a fox. So, it only follows that Robin would be ‘Kit’ unless you call her ‘Little Fox’.” Alice explained as if it were a no brainer.

“Clever, but also no.” The two stopped in front of Alice’s apartment door. 

“Kelly, thank you so much for today.”

“Of course, darling.”   


“No… I mean really thank you. It was nice- nice knowing what it was like having a mum even if just for a day.”

Zelena’s heart melted. “Oh, Little Rabbit, come here.” She pulled the girl into her arms. “Listen if you ever need help from me again don’t ever be afraid to ask.”

Alice nodded and tightened her hug around Zelena’s waist before pulling away. “Do you want to come into say ‘hello’ to Papa?”

“Might as well, that way he’ll know with absolute certainty that I brought you back all in one piece.”

The blonde giggled and unlocked the front door, escorting the older woman in. “Papa, I’m back. Kelly is also here.”

Rogers stood up from where he was sitting on the couch and walked over to his guest. He gave Alice a quick hug before she retreated to her bedroom. “Kelly, thank you for your help.”

Zelena waved him off. “Like I told you, Rogers, I was happy to help. Sorry it took so long though. You might want to go to Old Navy if she needs more for the time being.” She handed him the receipt for the bras. “We even managed to save you some money.”

“That’s always a nice bonus as well.”

“How’d they do?” Zelena asked nodding towards the TV seeing the baseball game had just concluded.

Rogers shook his head in disappointment. “They got slaughtered. Four to nil.”

Zelena let out a deep sigh. “I probably should be expecting a phone call from my sister shortly about going out for a defeated dinner.” As if on cue her cell phone started ringing. “See? If there’s one thing I really know about my family is that they hate losing to any team from Boston.”

The officer chuckled. “Well, I guess I better let you go. Thank you again, Kelly. Alice! Kelly’s leaving, love.”

Alice cracked her door open and shouted down the hallway. “Bye Kelly! Thank you again for everything!” Zelena waved at Alice as she walked out the door. 

Once Rogers shut the door, Zelena answered her phone. “Hello, Regina. I heard we got slaughtered.”

“Mom! You have no idea how horrible it was!” Robin practically shouted through the phone. Zelena had to pull her phone away from her ear as her daughter continued ranting about the baseball game. She silently chuckled at how drastically different Alice and Robin were, Alice more feminine and quieter behavior compared to Robin’s rowdy and tomboyish behavior. Regardless of their differences, Zelena wouldn’t trade her daughter or her personality for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still a travesty that there wasn't any Zelena and Alice interactions in OUAT. Also Zelena being called 'Kelly' by Rogers and Alice will be explained in later chapters.
> 
> And now a poll, which short story should be posted next?:
> 
> 1\. A Sailor's Best Friend  
> 2\. Coach Robin  
> 3\. Hotel 3  
> 4\. School Days


	4. Meet Hotel 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin finally arrives in Greece and meets her roommate.

**_January 3, 2015_ **

“So Hood you excited? Nervous? Tired? All the above? Either way you’re lucky you arrived during the weekend so you can sleep off the jet lag. Your roommate arrived a couple of hours ago. Both of you will be in check-in together on Monday. Is your dress blues still ready to go? All new personnel report in their dress uniforms but then again you probably already knew that from talking to your sponsor.”

Robin hadn’t been listening to the 2nd Class Petty Officer who was escorting her to her barracks room. She had arrived in Greece an hour ago and was still trying to comprehend that she was in Europe. It was only four months ago she ever left Washington for the first time and now here she was on another continent completely.

“Here we are, Hood!” Robin couldn’t understand how this woman was so bubbly, but she blamed the jet lag. “This is your home sweet home for the next three years. Now let’s meet your roommate!”

The 2nd Class had opened the door to Robin’s room and walked in as if the room was her’s. “Herman! Your roommate has arrived!” The 2nd Class dumped Robin’s garment bag on the ground and pulled one of the two gorilla containers into the room. Robin glared at the 2nd Class for the treatment of her stuff.

“Just a sec!” someone yelled from the room who Robin safely assumed was ‘Herman’.

Even from the hallway Robin could see it was a simple dormitory style room. Two twin sized beds, two desks, mini fridge, and microwave. The closets were off to the side of the entryway with the half-bathroom opposite of the closets.

Robin placed her remaining luggage in the entryway. She barely closed the door when she heard a high pitch squeal and was enveloped into a bear hug from behind.

“Oh my god! Robin! I didn’t know you joined the Navy!”

She broke from her roommate’s hug and turned ready to punch the other girl in the throat if she tried hugging her again. But her fire immediately diminished when she realized who was her roommate.

“ALEX?!”

“Oh, you two already know each other?” The 2nd Class asked.

Alex answered before Robin could make a sarcastic response. “Yep! Childhood friends. Don’t worry I got the boot from here.”

“Sure. Okay with me. Remember both of you will be reporting in Monday. Message me if you need any help. Bye ladies!” Robin swore the 2nd Class was practically bouncing as she left the room.

“Aw, Robin. I almost didn’t recognize you with the short hair.” Alex ran her hand through Robin’s hair a few times before it was swatted away.

“Yeah, well I wasn’t about to chance a Boot Camp haircut from the Dragon Lady with the Hair. Don’t get used to this; I’m growing my hair back out.” She looked between the two closet doors. “So which one is mine?”

“Don’t worry about that now. Now you smile. Say ‘H-Town’!” Alex wrapped Robin in a one arm hug and took a selfie of them. She pointed to the closet furthest from the front door. “That one is yours. It correlates with our sides of the room. You know I was dreading what my potential roommate was gonna be like, but now It’s going to be the best three years!”

* * *

“Robbie, I’m glad to hear you made it to Greece safely. You sure you don’t want me to get Mom?” Roland asked.

“No, absolutely not. You’re the only one my mom doesn’t have an issue with me calling before her. I’ll never hear the end of it if she heard Aunt Regina got a video call before me.”

“Facts. What’s the time difference between Seattle and Greece?”

Before Robin could answer she was silenced by her roommate’s yelling. “FUCK YOU! YOU PEOPLE DON’T HELP EACH OTHER! THAT’S WHY WE DIE! WHY DID I DIE? BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME! YOU LEFT ME! I HATE EVERYONE! I HOPE YOU DIE! I HOPE YOU SUFFER LONG DEATHS! YOU DON’T DESERVE TO LIVE!”

The silence in the room was broken when Roland started laughing. “Wow! Was that your roommate?”

“Yep…”

“Raging at a video game?”

“Yep…”

“What game?”

“Uh… I think it’s  _ The Last of Us: Remastered _ . And I think she’s doing multiplayer mode. Her team left her to die.”

“Oh, sounds like my kind of woman.”

“Yeah, well, get this. My raging gamer roommate is Alexandra Herman.” Robin revealed.

Roland’s eyes widened. “No way! ALEX?!”

“That’s my name.” Alex replied when she heard her name.

“Robbie, tell her I say ‘hi’!”

Robin looked over at Alex who as probably rage texting someone on her phone. “Roland says, ‘hi’.”

Alex tossed her controller to the foot of her bed and hopped onto Robin’s so she was in the video call. “Rollie boo! How are you? Holy shit! What happened to your hair?”

“Roland joined the Marines.” Robin answered.

The three chatted and filled each other in about their lives since they last saw each other. Alex had been in Japan for the last three years and chose to extend her sea rotation to travel to Europe. Robin ended their video call with Roland so she could call her mother.

“Well, I’m off. Tell your mom I said ‘hi’.” Alex announced as she got up and headed for the door.

Robin looked at the time on her computer. “Where the hell are you going? It’s after midnight.”

“It’s not A-School, Robin. Barracks are literally like dormitories in college. Also the MWR Lounge is open 24/7, but I’m going to my girlfriend’s room for the night. The first calls home are usually hard so I figured you’d want the privacy. Especially it being a call with your mom.” Alex winked and left before Robin could respond.

* * *

**_January 4, 2015_ **

The next morning, Robin had just finished filling out her information on the meal sheet when she felt someone wrap their arm around her shoulder. “Morning! Did you sleep well?” Alex asked as she began filling out her information.

Robin grunted as she tiredly glared at Alex. Her line of sight continued past her friend to the girl standing next in line for breakfast. The first thing Robin noticed were the girl’s vibrant blue eyes. She was a few inches shorter than Alex and a reverse bob cut chestnut hair.

“Oh, that’s right, intros! Robin this is the GF, Aqua Hamill. Aqua, this is the childhood friend, Robin Hood.” Alex announced before gently guiding Robin to the chow line. “I already filled out your info, Babe.”

“Thanks, Al. Your friend isn’t a morning person, huh?” Aqua handed out the food trays for all three of them.

Alex shook her head. “She never has been. Ironically she did a lot of hiking and other sports that required her to be up at ungodly hours. But she usually just grunted like she’s doing now until she got moving and was more awake.”

The couple chuckled when Robin grunted at them before telling the chef what she’d like on her plate. Robin went for a basic hot meal: hash browns, scrambled eggs, and sausage links. They ate in silence because neither Aqua nor Alex wanted to bother Robin while her only responses would be various grunts and Robin was still trying to wake up to talk to the her roommate and roommate’s girlfriend. It wasn’t until Robin was on her second mug of coffee did Aqua start up a conversation.

“So, Robin… I’m sorry if you get this a lot, but your name is actually ‘Robin Hood’? Named after the famous outlaw?” Aqua asked.

“Actually I’m Robin West. Robin Hood was my father. Legally you could argue I’m Robin Hood as well since my last name is Hood-West, but I’ve gone by Robin West in name for as long as I can remember. And I’m assuming my dad was named after the outlaw. I was named after him.”

“Got it. Any siblings?”

“One brother and one cousin/step-brother.” Robin replied before downing the rest of her coffee.

Aqua looked at her confused. “Cousin/step-brother?”

“Yep, long story short. My parents were never married when I was born and my dad later married my aunt therefore making my cousin, my aunt’s son, my step-brother. Now enough about me.” Robin nodded towards Aqua and Alex. “How did you two meet? And Aqua do you have any siblings?”

“We were both in Japan together.” Alex replied. “I was land side while Aqua was in harbor. She’s one of the reasons I extended my sea rotation since she transferred here on harbor orders a few months ago.”

“To answer your other question, I have two siblings. An older brother who is in the Army and a younger one in the Air Force. Normally I don’t say this when I meet someone, but since we’re probably going to see more each other, you being Al’s roommate. My brothers and I aren’t blood related, all three of us are adopted and we have a half-Japanese father.” Aqua answered.

Robin nodded. “Noted. What are their names? My brother’s is Roland and my cousin’s is Henry.”

“The older one is Terra and the younger one is Ven.”

The lighter brunette tilted her head. “Wait… did you three join the branches that matched your names?”

Aqua laughed. “Caught on to that, huh? Yeah, we did.” Suddenly Aqua became serious and leaned into the table. “Now, onto the more serious questions.”

“Babe, no! Too early for her to get those questions.” Alex protested.

Robin looked between the two confused. “Should I be worried about these questions?”

“No… if anything these were the questions she asked me when we met. Who would have thought they would have worked as pick up lines for her?” Alex explained. “But, she does make a point that could potentially end a friendship.”

Aqua held up one finger. “Question 1: Do you put your cereal in the bowl before milk or milk before cereal and why?”

“What kind of question is that? Who would put milk in their bowl before their cereal? Of course you put the cereal in before milk to get the proper amount of milk in bowl so your cereal isn’t too dry or too soggy.” Robin replied.

“Question 2:” Aqua held up two fingers. “Peanut Butter then Jam or Jam than Peanut Butter.”

“Jam than Peanut Butter. You can easily wipe the jam off before using the same knife to spread the peanut butter, but if you do the peanut butter spread first it’s a bitch to remove before spreading the jam.”

“Alright, friendship still in tack.” Aqua winked to Alex. Alex jokingly rolled her eyes. “Question 3: Do you wet your toothbrush then put the toothpaste on or do you put the toothpaste on then wet your toothbrush?”

“Neither.” Robin laughed. “Wet the toothbrush, put the toothpaste on, and then wet the toothbrush again.”

Aqua leaned back satisfied with Robin’s answers. “Okay, she passes. Bonus round: Sweetened or unsweetened tea?”

“Unsweetened. Sweetened tea is an abomination to tea. It’s one thing to add honey, but sugar?” Robin stuck her tongue out in disgust.

Alex laughed. “Robin has always been a tea snob. She and her mother hate tea with any extra flavors, it has to be pure tea. No fruity flavors, no sugar, no ginger, etc. Though I’m surprised she’s defending the honey.”

“I’m only defending honey because whenever I feel sick I have black tea with honey and milk.” Robin replied defensively to her preference of tea.

“But, doesn’t milk congest you more when you’re sick though?” Aqua questioned.

“Maybe for most people, but for me and my mom it helps us if it’s mixed with our tea. Plus it’s a nice soothing flavor to help irritated throats.”

“I’ll have to try that next time I’m sick then.” Alex replied. “So, Robin what do you plan on doing the rest of the day?”

Robin looked at Alex knowing her friend had something up her sleeve. “Sleep?”

“Sleep later. I’m dragging your ass on the tour of the base that Aqua will provide us.”

“I am?” Aqua jokingly asked earn a smack in her arm.

“Yes, you are. I told you last night, Robin is our baby Boot. We need to look after her and get her adjusted to the actual Navy. Not that Boot Camp/A-School shit.” Alex raised her eyebrow towards her girlfriend.

“Uh, hello? I’m right here.” Robin waved her hand towards Alex for emphasis for being ignored.

“Not now, sweetie. Mom and Mommy are having a discussion. Babe, do you trust anyone else to look after her with good intentions?”

Both Robin and Aqua sighed in defeat knowing Alex was right. “Yes, dear.” Aqua conceded.

“Good.” Alex leaned over and peck Aqua in the cheek. “Oh, think we can go to the beach today or tomorrow?”

Robin shook her head smiling. While she had been nervous about what was in stored for her in Greece, she’s glad that the universe gave her an old friend to look after her. It definitely helped ease her mother’s worries. Now she was excited to for whatever was in stored for her the next three years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hotel 3 stands for Hamill, Herman, and Hood. Hotel being the phonetic alphabet for ‘H’.
> 
> Alex Herman is Ashley Boyd (Season 1 Cinderella) and Sean Herman's (Prince Thomas) daughter.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts reference, no shame.

**Author's Note:**

> About the Collection Title: Battles make up parts of the war. Since it's a collection stories of the main story, it was only fitting they'd be the battles.


End file.
